1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fasteners for receiving externally threaded members and more particularly to self-retaining fasteners for receiving and longitudinally retaining non-rotationally inserted externally threaded fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-retaining fasteners for receiving and longitudinally retaining non-rotationally inserted externally threaded fasteners are known in the prior art. Among the best examples of the prior art devices is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,475 of Joseph H. Paskert, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. All other prior art devices have demonstrated certain disadvantages in that they have been complicated and expensive to manufacture and have had relatively low resistance to longitudinal removal of fasteners.
Further, no prior art fastener, including the cited fastener, has provided for longitudinal and rotational retention upon frontal insertion into a mounting structure as is highly desirable in repetitive assembly operations such as are encountered in the manufacture of such articles as electrical junction boxes.